


Heart of the forest

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Monster fic [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Bodily Fluids, Childhood Memories, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Sitting, Interspecies Relationship(s), Loneliness, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Moth!Rey, Mothman, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Rey Needs A Hug, Vaginal Sex, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: Day number 4 of #Monstober: In this story Rey is mothman, MothRey if you will.  She lives a lonely life in the woods until Ben moves into his uncle's cabin.  Rey can't help but intervene when Ben falls and hits his head, becoming unconscious.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Monster fic [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837096
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is connected to the MothRey microfic collection.

She had been watching him for months. The old one had left last fall, unable to sustain the harsh life out in the wilderness. A young one came the following spring to replace him. He was attractive, for a human, big and strong too. He seemed capable of living out here, he hadn’t starved, yet anyway. He had repaired the dwelling the old one had abandoned and had made some improvements, too. The first few months he’d come up for a few days or more to bring up supplies or work on fixing up the place. She was surprised when he looked as if he was going to stay for a long time. She thought he’d just intend to use it like the hunters of the area tended to do. Come up for a few days here or there, enough to disrupt the creatures of the forest and then move on to someplace else.

He moved in mid-summer, when the wildflowers were in full bloom and the berries were done for the season. After the first month of him living there she became curious and would chirp and trill at him while he walked through the wood or fished at the stream. Would he notice? Would he investigate? That idea made her heart race, but not in fear.

A few times, when he heard her, he would look up into the trees probably expecting her to be a bird. When he didn’t see he her, he would promptly go back to his work. He was often out splitting logs or tending to a small garden he had started. It wouldn’t be enough to get him through the winter, but it would help him ration the cases of food she had seen him carry in. 

She found herself mesmerized by his movements always purposeful and efficient. The force behind the swings of his ax was palpable and it would make a shiver run down her spine at his show of power.

Watching him had both amplified and distracted her from her loneliness. She was a lone creature, there were not any others like her, not in this forest anyways. She had wandered the woods a long time, ever since she was a child. She didn’t know how old she was, just that the old one was already here when she came to be so she was not old like him. 

She found she didn’t really belong anywhere. She didn’t belong in the animal world as they barely tolerated her presence. The people world was afraid of her, they attributed her sightings to lost hikers and bad omens. She was truly alone in the world as she sat in the trees watching life go on around her. She was invisible to those that she didn’t want to see her and she was comforted in that at least.

There were a few times when she would accidentally snap a twig or rustle some leaves and she swore he looked right at her. However, he didn’t react to her the way others did, not in fear and not in the pointing of a gun so she assumed he just didn’t see her. She often wondered what he would think or do if he actually did see her. Would he be afraid like everyone else? Would he let her live? Would he flee the forest in fear? She couldn’t speak like him, there would be no reasoning with him. She could only coo, trill, click and chirp. There’d be no way to explain to him what she was, not that she had the answer to that. There’d be no chance for desperate pleas to spare her life if he decided to kill her. 

Maybe she would welcome death by his hand.

She knew he had a gun in the cabin and that he was a good shot. 

It was only wise since there were bears in the area and if he wanted to live out here, he would need to hunt. 

Before long it was winter. The trees had relinquished their leaves and the ground had become hard and frozen. The young one was still just as active, traipsing through the woods setting traps for small prey and fishing in the streams when the weather held. She’d watch him hunt and bring back his larger findings, like deer. He would clean them and must have found a proper way to store the meat since there was no smell of rot. 

He seemed to be doing well on his own. That was until the day he got caught in an ice storm and slipped and hit his head on a rock as he came down a hill. He laid deathly still as she watched to see if he would get up. He didn’t smell of death and he breath still came out in little foggy puffs. But he wouldn’t be making it home before dark or before the deeper snows set in if he didn’t wake soon. He wouldn’t be making it home at all if he stayed where he was. 

Her wings fluttered nervously. There was a risk of him catching her if she intervened. However, if he was left out here, he’d die from the exposure to the harsh weather. Something tugged at her not allow that to happen. 

She crept down to him and carefully looked him over. He was still breathing but touching his face elicited no response and he had a bump on the back of his head. There was the wet warmth of blood on her fingers when she pulled her hand away. She checked him over to make sure there were no other noticeable injuries. He was as heavy as he looked when she tried to heft him up. He easily doubled her in size. She shook away the strange feeling that she had done this before.

She wanted to take him to his own dwelling but knew she’d never be able to get him that far. Instead she chose a small cave that was close by, she just hoped that he would fit though the entrance, as far as she knew he hadn’t found it in the time he’d been here.

The drag marks they left through the snow and ice were visible and she hoped nobody would come across them. It wasn’t that she thought he’d be in danger, but she did not want to be in danger herself. She knew it was risky dragging him away, but he didn’t seem the type to shoot for sport if he saw her and she had been closer to him than she had remembered being to anyone. 

With considerable effort she was able to pull him into the cave and pull him far enough away from the mouth to help keep him warm. She wondered if she would be able to start one of those fires to help keep him warm. 

She left in search of wood to burn and came back with sticks and branches. She had even been fortunate to find a few logs that she hoped would catch fire to help keep it going long enough to warm him up.

She mimicked what she had seen him do dozens of times, layer the wood and the little twigs just so. Then use the little metal flicker thing to get the flame going. She started with something small, an old pine branch with brown needles. She’d seen the old one light a whole pine tree on fire every spring and it would go up in a quick blaze of glory. 

She trilled when it worked, and a small little flame was lit. She blew gently hoping the rest of it would catch. 

When she was confident that the fire would stay lit, she went back to his prone form on the leaf strewn cave floor.

She touched the skin that was accessible, and it was cold to the touch. She left quickly to get a few more pieces of wood.

When she returned, she set it aside for later and tried her best to warm him. She pressed her hands against his cheeks before gripping his hands. She didn’t know what to do for him. She knew her body heat must be warmer than a human’s since she had no need for clothes.

She laid next to him on the cool floor. She covered him with her wing and pressed her body against his but felt that little progress was being made since his clothes were so bulky and kept her warmth separate from his. She unzipped his coat with shaky hands and snaked her arms around his torso, resuming the previous position of surrounding him with her warmth. 

She didn’t quite know what to do for the headwound except to keep it clean if he was out for a while. She hoped that he would wake soon and would be able to take care of it himself. She knew that he wouldn’t be able to understand how he got here, but at least he would be safe from the weather. She hoped that he would be ok. 

After a while, the fire needed more logs and she got up to tend to it. He seemed to whimper at the loss of her warmth, so she quickly completed her task and returned to his side. 

She had passed much of the time brushing the thick, dark hair away from his face. She found the activity soothing. He had a strong brow and large nose and his lips were full and soft. She couldn’t help but trace the ridge of his brow before laying her head on his chest to listen to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. A few times she thought she saw his eyes flutter in the firelight but didn’t want to risk leaving him alone until she was certain he would wake.

But when his fingers twitched and gripped around her wrist, she knew she had stayed too long. She pulled back and away, trying to scramble for the mouth of the cave. 

“No, wait!” He rasped out. “I’ve been looking for you. Stay, please.” She had slipped her arm from his grip and she was just about out of the cave when he called out to her again. “Rey!”


	2. Finding what was once lost

She stilled, her heart in her throat and it all came flooding back.

She was assaulted by flashes of memory. A pale boy with dark hair. Hide and seek in the woods. Pulling his gangly form from the stream for fear that he would drown. His uncle teasing him for talking to himself. Holding hands as they picked wild berries. A tearful goodbye when he had to leave with promises to return. 

He didn’t come back after that and she had forgotten. She had been hurt and angry at the broken promise of his return and in her pain she had locked the memories away.

But how did he see her? Nobody ever saw her. Not unless she wanted them to. Did she want him to?

“I thought I saw you… In the trees.” He winced as he sat up, gingerly touching the back of his head. She stilled and stared at him amazed. “Your camouflage works so well. But I heard you. I knew it was you.” He looked so sad.

She wished she could speak now. The name he made for her due to her “sunny” attitude and the orange and yellow in her iridescent wings. He said she was like a Rey of light fluttering through the trees. It felt nice having a name. Being seen. Being real again, even if it was for a moment.

She sat there, staring, her lip quivering whether from fear or from emotional upheaval she couldn’t say. But she realized then that she wanted him to see her. She always had. 

“Do you remember?” He asked, his face hopeful. “I know it’s been a long time, nearly 20 years. My name is Ben, remember? But you used to trill Kylo at me, that’s what you called me.”

A whisper of a memory came to her of some pictures in an old comic book that they had been looking at with a dark masked figure. She thought he had wings too, but Kylo called it a cloak.

“I’m sorry I stayed away.” He continued. “But my uncle Luke wouldn’t let me come back. He said it wasn’t a good idea.” He looked sad and he rubbed his temple. Part of her wanted to go to him, soothe him but didn’t know if she should. She’d been alone so long. She didn’t even know if she knew how. But there was a large enough part of her wanted to flee, so she did.

Rey was overwhelmed and flew from the cave. A short time later she found herself perched in a large oak tree and was racked with sobs. Tears streamed down her face and the snow fluttered about her dusting on her wings as they draped around her.

She remembered the hurt when he left but the hope had told her that she’d see him the next year, or the year after. But several years passed and he still hadn’t returned, so she thought it better to forget than to feel the pang of abandonment. 

Her old wounds hurt like they were fresh, and she became angry. Part of her wished he had never come back so she wouldn’t have to remember feeling this way. 

But then she realized what he had said. 

That he had come back for her. 

To find her. 

She wiped the tears from her face and fluttered down from the tree in search of him. 

She went back to the cave and saw his footprints through the snow. She followed them but they didn’t go to his home. They went towards the tree she used to live in until it was blown down with old age and rot.

She found him there kneeling over the stump and shivering in the cold like a fool, tracing something that had been carved into the base of the tree.

He must have heard her, if not he was talking to himself. “I carved these for us. Remember? When I came back it’s how I knew for certain you were real. But your home was gone, I was afraid… afraid something had happened. That someone had hurt you.” His eye met hers and the depth of feeling in them made a warm place for him in her heart.

She tilted her head and she cooed at him.

His breath hitched and he fully turned toward her, he almost looked hopeful.

“I won’t leave you again. Not like I did.”

He approached her and she backed away taking flight again, just out of his reach.

“I’m sorry. It wasn’t my choice to leave and Luke wouldn’t let me come back. I didn’t want to leave. You were my friend.” He was almost pleading with her and he had a wild, desperate look in his eyes before he stumbled and landed heavily on his knees. 

Her warring emotions were replaced with concern for him as she helped to lift him back up and supported him on the walk back to his dwelling, cabin she remembered he had once called it when they were young. The snow was getting thick and she was certain he’d become disoriented if left to his own devices so walked him all the way to the cabin. 

When they got there, what little sunlight that was able to break through the thick clouds was disappearing behind the trees. He looked unwell, dark circles were under his eyes and he looked more pale than usual. 

She had him sit down on the bed as she got her bearings. She searched for the things she needed and found a rag and placed a pot on top of the wood burning stove.

She needed something to draw out any infection and she knew of some bark that wasn’t far from here that would do the trick. She had used it on herself when she had been attacked by that bobcat a while back.

He called for her when she left but she waved him off. Making travel quicker by flying through the snow to the tree she knew. She collected what she needed and made a hasty return. 

When she got back, he was asleep again, although it looked like it was more his body gave out than by his choice, as he was slumped over on the bed. She tore up the bark chewing it to make it a paste. She cleaned off the back of his head with the hot water and rag. It was a simple cut from what she could see in the poor light. She then applied the paste, careful not to mat the hair against the skin.

She did her best to rearrange him on the bed, putting him on his side to help keep pressure off the wound. 

She took off his thick coat and boots and covered him with his bedding, careful to add more wood to the fire. She wasn’t sure if she’d be lucky enough to get it going again in the confined space of the stove. 

She made the decision to watch him through the night, but as dawn approached, she fell asleep on his coat which she had been using as a makeshift nest. 

She awoke to the afternoon sun streaming in through the window and Kylo was sat up in bed as if he had been watching her. 

“Thank you. I think I might owe you my life, again.” He said quietly, his eyes darting away from her.

She shook her head. She suddenly felt out of place in his cabin and she made to leave.

“Please don’t go.” He whispered. 

She turned. She wanted to stay but she had been so alone that to have someone who wanted her around was as relieving as it was overwhelming.

She fidgeted, giving furtive glances between him and the door.

Still, she decided to be brave and nodded and sat back down on the coat, unable to leave the warmth of his presence. 

One side of his mouth quirked up in a grin and his shoulders dropped in relief.

“Thank you.” He got up on less than steady legs and made his way over to the sink. “I’m starving. Do you want something to eat?”

Rey nodded and gave a small chirp. 

He turned then and gave her a brighter smile. 

She watched him work in the kitchen and noticed that his movements less efficient than normal. She eyed him carefully unsure if he was ill or just nervous. She cooed softly at him. A question.

He looked at her taking in what he could of her expression.

“I’m fine, just a bit tired. My head still hurts but it’s better I think.” His hand brushed the back of his head and his fingers brushed the now dried paste and he wiped it away with a rag before returning to his work.

He set to work chopping up food and disappearing into the dugout cellar to come back with the rabbit she had seen him snare the day before the snow storm. He put it in a roasting pan, covering it generously with oil, salt and the herbs from his windowsill. 

He placed it in the oven that was gas fueled.

“How have you been?” He asked her as he sat back down. 

She shrugged her days were just… days. They started, she hunted, she slept, there was nothing really remarkable about them. 

“Did you ever… find anyone like you?” He asked hesitantly, as if afraid of the answer.

She shook her head. He looked crestfallen as he sat back down in front of her on the bed.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t come back sooner. I tried… I just… I knew that if I got back to you, I wouldn’t want to leave… not unless you didn’t want me to be here. So, every moment was in preparation to come back to you. How to store food, how to hunt, how to track. Save enough money that I could sustain living out here.”

She tilted her head and made a small noise. It didn’t make sense to her. Why would he throw away his life to be alone in the woods, especially with her? 

“Nothing felt the same as that summer spent here with you. Even after all of this time.” He shrugged. “I can’t explain it, it’s like I’m supposed to be here.” His eyes met hers before looking back down on the ground, as if afraid she’d reject him.

“I know you’re probably mad and hurt, that I left you and didn’t come back. I tried Rey. Please believe me.” She tilted her head to meet his stare and nodded. She did believe him. They were just children then and the old one had been insufferable towards Ben over the course of that summer. 

They sat quietly together. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable, but it had a weight to it. Rey mulled over her thoughts, Ben had returned just for her. To be with her. She didn’t even know what that meant. 

But she had been alone so long that she was willing to learn.

It would be nice to have a friend, a companion. They would have to learn how to communicate again. She could understand him but communicating with him would be harder. He had tried to teach her to read when they were young, but she had lost the memories of what the symbols meant.

She scanned around the room looking for the items he used to teach her with. 

She spied one siting under the bed. She pulled it out, the cover dusty from disuse.

She leaned towards Ben, who was sitting at the table and handed him the item.

“A book?” He scanned her face and then back at the book. “Rey, do you remember what you learned?”

She set her jaw and shook her head.

“Do you want to relearn?”

She nodded eagerly.

“Ok.” He pulled out another smaller book and stick. _Pen. Writing._ She remembered him calling it.

When he finished, he pointed to each symbol and said what they were, then sang them. She remembered the tune and chirped along. He gave her a full beaming grin then and she saw a flash of the crooked teeth from her youth and she grinned, too.

“I need you to practice drawing them.” He told her as he got up to check dinner. 

She did as he said, trying to mimic the letters. Rey felt like they looked more like worms than the actual shapes he wrote but when he reviewed them, he grinned at her.

“Good.” He rubbed his eyes and she could see he was tired. “Work on those some more and we’ll practice more tomorrow.”

She nodded, taking the paper from him and setting it neatly on the book. He dished up their plates and set them on the table. He pulled out a chair and gestured for her to sit. She mimicked the way he sat in his own chair and found it strange and couldn’t help pulling her knees to her chest so she could crouch. She watched him use what he called a fork and gave it some effort but struggled with holding it correctly. She eventually resorted to using her hands and Ben was soon to follow her. 

The silence was less heavy, Rey noted that Ben still looked tired and pale. When they were done, and the dishes were clean in the sink she pulled him to the bed pressing him to lay down.

“Alright, alright.” He protested weakly. “I’ll see you again, right?” He asked her quietly.

Rey nodded and Ben finally relaxed against the bed. 

When he was asleep, she went home.


	3. Love Grows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains NSFW content. 
> 
> The aphrodisiac tag pertains to Rey's slick, it's an aphrodisiac, Who knew? But both characters are thrilled with this development.

Things seemed to fall into a steady routine after that. Ben would fix them a midday meal and would teach her letters and the sounds they made. They would eat dinner together and then he would read them a story. She often curled next to him to attempt to see what he was reading. Small words were easier to recognize, but by spring she could read her name and spell it on her own, Ben’s too. 

She still trilled the made-up name at him when she wanted his attention. 

Sometimes it felt like she had barely even left Ben’s to find sleep in her own nest before she was back the next morning to learn more. 

Sometimes a sense of dread would fill her as she left, that she might return in the morning to find he had grown tired of his new life and left. But when she came back, he was always there, usually fixing them something to eat if he wasn’t outside waiting for her. He cooked so much for her that she barely needed to forage or hunt for herself. Sometimes she would catch something and bring it to him just so they could eat it together. 

He didn’t even seem disgusted by the claw or teeth marks in the prey she had brought to him, just pleased that she had thought to share.

Then one night she had stayed so late looking at stars with him in the yard that she fell asleep, only to wake the next morning tucked into the bed. She blinked bleary at the surroundings and saw that he had made a nest of his own on the on the floor. 

That was the moment she knew everything would be ok. That he wasn’t going anywhere and that he really wanted her there. If he didn’t want her there he would have left her outside, like the animal she was.

Their nights apart became less as fall turned to winter and on the coldest night of the year, she found herself sleeping in the bed next to him. Only he was the one that was curled and draped around her to help keep her warm. It made a heat spread through her at the nearness of him. His breath fanning over the back of her neck as he slept. Her wings were draped over her arms and the heavy quilt was draped over them both. She could feel something firm press into her back and her cheeks burned at the thought that it might be his sex.

She had thought about the idea of being his mate but was still unsure how he could want that with her. 

She was about to pull away, to crawl out of bed and go to her own dwelling until the arm around her waist gripped her tighter and pulled her closer, the hardness pressing more firmly into her hip.

“Rey.” He gruffed out in his sleep. His nose nuzzled into the sensitive gland on her neck and a shiver rolled through her and she couldn’t help the way that her hips rolled back into him.

He hissed out a breath. 

She turned to him and he opened his eyes, his hand cupped her cheek and he leaned in to kiss her. She was surprised but returned the kiss eagerly, if not clumsily. 

She rolled to face him, eager to continue the kissing. 

His lips were soft against hers and the hand under her head cupped her jaw while his thumb brushed her downy cheek. His other hand brushed along her back, causing tingles to run down her spine as his fingers brushed through the fine velvety hairs on her wings. Her hands clutched at his shirt to keep him close and her teeth scraped his lip as they deepened the kiss, clumsiness shifting into something more desperate, and hungry. 

Her leg hitched over his hip, as if by instinct, and she rolled him onto his back. 

His hips bucked up against her and she purred into his mouth. They both seemed surprised by the sound, but he must have been spurred on by it because he bucked up into her again. 

Her hands traveled down to the bottom of his shirt and hitched it up so she could touch his skin. He sucked in a breath at her touch and pulled the offending garment off. He then shifted her farther up his chest so he could lift his hips as he kicked off his sweatpants. 

He put his hands on her hips and smirked at her, lifting her hips so he could shimmy below her. Before she knew it, she was kneeling above his head, holding onto the wooden headboard, while his fingers were trailing through her sex.

“Fuck, Rey you’re so wet.” He lifted his head and ran his tongue along the seam of her. She let out a trill followed by more purrs. She had no idea anything could feel like this. 

His mouth latched onto her and all she felt was slickness and pleasure as he explored her. His touches gradually becoming less exploratory and more eager. Her wings stretched and fluttered above her and when he looked up, he groaned against her, causing little vibrations to set off an even bigger spark. She lost control of herself after that and began to roll and buck her hips seeking something she didn’t understand, just knowing she wanted more. 

Then it happened she stilled and spasmed her thighs clamping around his head as she ground against his mouth. She collapsed onto her hands to try and find her bearings, her breath coming out in heavy pants. 

When she relaxed Ben scooted all the way out from under her only to kneel behind her. His hands traveled along her back, tracing the patterns of her wings before coming to cup the globes of her ass.

His fingers traveled to her sex now and she could feel them slide through the wetness there. 

“Can I Rey?” She nodded, she knew what he wanted, and she knew that she wanted it, too.

Ben pressed his hard length against her sex, rubbing it there as if coating it with her slick before entering in a slow thrust.

“Fuck Rey. You feel so good. I’ve never felt this good before.” His voice was gravelly from lust and it only served to ratchet her want even higher. She heard a sucking sound and turned to see him sucking on the fingers that had worked through her folds.

His hips began a harsh rhythm, his hard length pumping within her.

“So, good.” His thrusts quickened and his hand snaked around her to where they were joined, and he rubbed at the little nub until she came around him. 

“Shit.” He hissed out as his thrusts staggered and stilled, his hips pressed flush against her ass as his cock twitched and released inside of her. She purred in pleasure again.

“Fuck, Rey. I can still feel you rippling around me, feels so good.” He shuddered against her and started to thrust again. She leaned forward so she rested on her elbows instead, purring and cooing. The pleasurable feelings coming in waves, so she didn’t know where one orgasm started, and another ended. She felt him shudder, his seed filled her a second time and his hands came down to the mattress. 

She could feel their combined fluids trickle down the inside of her thighs and thrusted back against him.

“It’s never been like this, holy shit, Rey.” He half groaned half growled. His mouth found her neck and she felt his lips brush against the sensitive spot and she turned her head to give him better access. 

She trilled and purred as his thrusts became frantic and he latched onto the gland on her neck. He growled out while his teeth worried into her flesh and she came, more forcefully than she did before. 

She shuddered and her eyes rolled back into her head as she clenched around him. She felt his cock twitch in response and he finally relaxed against her, his head resting between her shoulder blades.

Ben rolled them on to their sides as he softened and slipped out of her. They were both panting, and Ben was damp with sweat despite the coolness of the air.

**

Rey didn’t go home after that. Her home was with Ben.

It took a few more times before Ben concluded that the fluids Rey created worked as an aphrodisiac when consumed. If Rey thought Ben was eager and generous before he pieced that together he was even more so after. 

There were a lot of jokes about him being greedy or hungry for her. 

She couldn’t find it in herself to be bothered by it and encouraged him, often preening at his jokes.

It was only a few weeks after Ben had made that discovery when he bit just a little too hard on the sensitive gland on her neck and that was when things changed.

Not for the worst.

But for the better. Ben could hear Rey’s thoughts, not all of them of course, but the ones that she thought loudly enough to project to him.

It took a few moments for them to realize. After he had bit her and soothed the bruised flesh with kisses Ben had told her he loved her.

She turned to look over her shoulder at him as he laid behind her. 

"Wait? What?"

She cooed, thinking about how much she loved him. He should know what she meant by now.

“I.. I heard you. I… Say it again.” His face was full of wonder and her heart stilled wondering if he really could hear her. She knew she loved him without question and so she thought the words, this time silently to herself.

He gathered her up and kissed her then and she couldn't help but smile.

That night instead of falling asleep Rey told him everything she could ever remember wishing she could tell him.

A few hours later tear tracks marred their cheeks, even though they hurt from smiling so much. The pair fell asleep, Rey draped over Ben’s chest and she felt more connected to him than she ever had before.

Their world became better and they became even more wrapped up in one another. Ben could hear her say his name when they had sex and he could even hear her requests for dinner when he asked. He could listen to her read and help her understand a word better when she needed it.

More importantly he could hear her when she was foraging or hunting. She would check in to let him know she was safe. 

She was happy and she knew she wasn't alone.


End file.
